1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and method for manufacturing the same.
2. Background Art
A semiconductor device is known which has circuits for inverter drive integrated into one package, as described in Japanese Patent laid-Open No. 2012-256803 for example. More specifically, a power module having a converter circuit, a brake circuit, an inverter circuit and a control circuit board for driving and controlling these circuits housed in one package has been proposed. A module having a converter circuit, a brake circuit and an inverter circuit integrated into one device is generally called a CIB power module.
Other prior art includes Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-277433.
The semiconductor device according to the related art described above uses a lead frame and a control circuit board in combination. That is, power semiconductor elements are die-bonded on the lead frame and an integrated control circuit is mounted on the control circuit board. The control circuit board referred to herein represents various well-known control circuit boards having a circuit pattern provided on an insulating circuit board so that an integrated control circuit can be mounted. Use of a lead frame and a control circuit board in combination as in the above-described conventional semiconductor device necessitates an assembly process in which both the control circuit board and the lead frame are handled, thereby making the manufacturing process complicated.